Lucidly dreaming
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Iason walks into a show his pet didn't know he was putting on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ai no Kusabi.

* * *

**

Riki moved throughout the penthouse his body swaying to music that only he could hear. "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard," His hips swayed as the rhythm of the beat finally set in. His eyes closed as he moved his body in a way only he could. "And they're like, Its better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge" He said as he started to think about his Blondie Master and how true this song rang for him. His moves had lead the Blondie to take him in even if at first it was against his will. Riki Swayed over to the stereo and popped the CD out of his Cd-player and into the Cd player in it. Turning the volume up he started to sing along again his hips and body moving even more then they did before.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard," He sang again as the pent house doors opened and in stepped Iason watching his pet dancing to the strange music, At first Iason just watched him skeptically, but after awhile he started to watch his pet with even more vice, taking in every move his pet made and the way his body snapped to the music. His hips moving from side to side as the beat played through. His body and voice Harmonized with the music playing.

"And they're like, Its better than yours," Riki said as he pointed at Iason a smirk placed on his face as he turned from his master continuing to sing.

"Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge." Riki said shaking his hips faster as he stressed his voice to the music. Knowing all the while he had his Blondie entranced. Smiling as he continued to dance away from him, smiling so hard his face hurt.

"I know you want it, The thing that makes me, " Riki sang as he turned smiling sexily at Iason putting a little more movement into his hips. He saw the word 'Irresistible' drop from his Blondie's lips and smiled. Damn straight he was Irresistible, he knew that for a fact.

"What the guys go crazy for. They lose their minds, The way I wind, I think its time" Riki murmured as he dropped down coming back up slowly keeping his eyes locked with his master's.

_la la-la la la,_

_warm it up._

_lala-lalala,_

_The boys are waiting_ , The music continued on in the background as Iason held his gaze with Riki. lowly but sensually Iason swayed to Riki the music triggering the reaction as he came face to face with his pet. With one hand he lifted the others chin, looking him in the eyes not breaking his gaze Iason kissed Riki lightly on the lips, but before he could go any farther Riki pulled away and began singing the rest of the song moving his body to the point he knew that his master would soon not care where they were.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard," Riki sang and Iason was right behind him grabbing his pet by the wrists as he began kissing his neck,

"And their like, Its better than yours,"

"Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge." Riki sang as he grabbed Iason's hands and tried to get him to dance with him. Moving against the Blondie fast before pulling away to cool his body down. Hearing the whispered 'teach me' of his Blondie.

"I can see you're on it," Riki sang as his hands slid down his stomach, his back arching slightly.

"You want me to teach the Techniques that freaks these boys," He sang his voice slightly husky, as he bucked into his hand before smiling seductively at his master, his hands coming safely away from his body as he continued to dance.

"It can't be bought, Just know, thieves get caught," Riki said cockily,

_Watch if you're smart_

"You didn't get caught." He sang instead. Swaying his hips slightly as he moved the little distance to his master, who was sitting on the couch enjoying his pets performance, As the music hit the chorus in the back ground, Riki swung his leg over Iason's lap straddling the beautiful blond. Riki's head went to Iason's neck lying open mouth kisses from his pulse to his jaw line to his ear, then to his open mouth, before kissing him full on the lips as he rocked into him.

_La la-la la la_ There moans echo throughout the pent house, the music a barely forgotten melody, as Riki pulled his shirt over his head, his Blondie already sucking a nipple into his mouth.

_Warm it up_

_La la-la la la_ Riki was arched up against Iason his hands running through his Blondie's hair, as Iason dragged his tongue a crossed his chest biting Riki's neglected nipple, before lightly biting his way down Riki's chest. Exploring every part of his pet's body.

_The boys are waiting_

_La la-la la la_ Riki moaned loudly as Iason pushed him down on the couch his body covering the mongrels as he bit Riki's nipple again pulling the hard numb between his teeth before soothing it lightly with his tongue, as his other hand rolled the neglected nipple between sharp finger nails, pinching it now and again eliciting a pained gasp from Riki.

_Warm it up_

_La la-la la la_

_The boys are waiting_

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard," Riki sang breathily as Iason's hands found their way to the front of his pants skimming over his erection.

"And I'm like,

It's not better than yours," He breathed into Iason's ear as he teased the lobe.

_damn right its better than yours_ "But my master isn't a whore." Riki sang instead as the music continued. Iason laughing at his pet's choice of words as his hand slipped under the mongrel's pants, lightly gliding the length of his erection. Riki bucked into the touch losing all sense of lucidness. He was lost in his master's touches.

_I can teach you_

_But I have to charge_

Iason pushed his hand farther down Riki's pants causing them to be pushed off, he sat back as he threw the pants over his shoulder gliding his hands up the inside on Riki's legs avoiding his erection as he leaned forward again, kissing his pets neck harshly as Riki's hands came up to push his shirt off. Lifting his arms Iason allowed his pet to run his hands up his chest to his shoulders and through his hair as Riki pulled him into a heart pulsing kiss. Biting Iason bottom lip as he tried to pull his Blondie as close as he could.

_Once you get involved_

_Everyone will look this way-so_

_You must maintain your charm_

Riki smiled at the look on his Blondie's face. It was one of shear pleasure and belonging. He knew Iason loved him, he's said it before but it was his turn now.

"I love you Iason." Riki whispered before kissing his master hard on the lips again, feeling Iason smile. He pulled away moaning loudly when Iason started grinding against him harshly. Pulling moans from his mouth as he held onto Iason. He wrapped his arms around his Blondie nuzzling into his neck his hands running through Iason's hair.

_Same time maintain your halo_

_Just get the perfect blend_

_Plus what you have within_

Iason pulled back, his hair falling over his shoulders coming to settle against Riki's chest causing the mongrel's body to shutter. Iason looked at his pet his hand moving down Riki's body to rest as his thigh before moving to the inside of his thigh and to his entrance. The entire time his hand traced Riki's body the two held their gazes.

"Please…" Riki whispered as Iason smiled slightly pushing a finger into Riki's body watching as his eyes closed tightly and his body tensed slightly. Iason slowed his finger down until Riki completely relaxed, then added another keeping his pace the same as his pet's breathing hitch and moans fell out of his mouth. He added a third finger and swallowed the gasp Riki let out as he kissed him hard on the lips, thrusting his tongue into his pets mouth at the same pace his fingers were thrusting into him.

_Then next his eyes are squint_

_Then he's picked up your scent_

Riki's breath came rigidly as he held tighter to Iason pushing back on his fingers. Iason was pumping his fingers in and out of Riki slowly speeding up gradually as he listened to his pets cries and moans for more.

"Do you like this pet?" Iason asked sucking on Riki's ear lobe his fingers grazing over Riki's prostrate.

"O god yes, Iason!" Riki practically shouted. Iason smiled slightly breathing in Riki's ear.

"You know those sounds that drop from your mouth Riki make me crazy. Tell me how much you like this pet." Iason said huskily his erection almost hurting as his pants restricted it. Riki's moans got louder and louder until he pulled Iason down to him and as he leaned up he let his breath hit his master's ear.

"Fuck me…Master Iason." He said whispering the last part and smiling when he heard Iason groan aloud.

Iason quickly pulled his fingers out, smiling at the whimper Riki gave at the lose of contact, before blindly reaching into the couch for a bottle of oil he knew would be there. It seemed the two couldn't keep away from each other. Pushing his pants off to join the growing pile. He poured some oil on his hands before smearing it in his erection moaning at the contact. He put one arm by Riki's head as he lay against him. Holding his erection at Riki's entrance he slowly pushed forward as he captured his pet's lips with his own. Swallowing the whimpers of pleasure as he pushed into his pet. He stilled as soon as he was into the Hilt letting his pet's erratic breathing calm down, as he got use to him being inside him again. Something Iason noticed was, no matter how many times Riki and he had sex, Riki was always impossibly tight.

_lala-lalala,_

_warm it up,_

_lala-lalala,_

_The boys are waiting_

"Please, Iason" Riki whined pushing up against the Blondie. Iason smiled pulling back slowly and pushing back in drawing a moan from Riki. The mongrel was holding onto him for dear life as he pulled out again and pushed in even faster. His speed rising as Riki's moans became louder and more obscene.

"Fuck Iason." He groaned as Iason hit his prostate.

Iason snickered, a sound which coming from him sounded insanely strange but right at the same time. He started slowing down, pacing his thrusts slowly wondering if Riki would notice or if he was too far gone already. His pet always was the fast one.

Riki felt the pace slowing down and hooked a leg around Iason's waist and pressed up against him. Glaring at Iason he stated in a very serious voice for the moment at hand

"If you so much as slow down a fraction of a second I will find someone else to fuck and I'm sure my pretty little master doesn't want that does he?" Iason's eyes widening at the thought of it began a hard rhythm again, slamming Riki into the couch.

Riki moaned even louder than before and angled his hips so that he felt that mind numbing pleasure even deeper inside him. He was meeting Iason thrust for thrust his hands wrapped in his Blondie's hair. He didn't even realize how loudly he was moaning as Iason hit his prostate over and over.

"Fucking Jupiter Iason, harder." Riki gasped holding tight to his master as Iason sped up, he began panting, matching the rhythm he was pumping into his dark haired lover. Riki threw his head back and tried to catch his breath, as the feelings inside him got more and more harder to control. Iason looked down...with difficulty might I add...and saw his pet was nearing the edge. Leaning down Iason whispered in his ear.

"Come for me Riki." Iason reached down and grabbed Riki's erection pumping it in time to his thrusts. His pet yelling his pleasure at the pleasure he was receiving. His nails digging into Iason's arms as he bucked beneath him. Riki's breath became even more rigid as Iason was relentless with his movements, keeping his pet in a haze.

"I-iason, I'm gunna…." Riki choked before his body went still beneath Iason and he yelled Iason's name in shear ecstasy. As Riki tightened around him Iason's breathing hitched even further as he pushed into his pet a few more times, allowing Riki's body to milk him for all he was worth.

"Dear kami, I love you Riki." Iason panted falling in Riki, as his lips searched for Riki's blindly, finally finding them Iason kissed Riki lightly tracing every texture and contour of Riki's mouth before pulling out of Riki with a groan from both of them and pulling Riki to his Chest as he settled on the couch. Falling asleep with his pet in his arms. The stereo long forgot as the song was drawn out lulled them to sleep.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_

_And they're like,_

_Its better than yours,_

_Damn right its better than yours,_

_I can teach you,_

_but I have to charge._

* * *

Woah That was a weird fanfiction…. Really I had no idea why I even wrote it and the song is kinda cheesey…I think it's because me and my friend sat there and listened to songs making up perverted anime lyrics to them. Then out popped this. R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do Not own Ai no Kusabi

I am only doing this because I find it funny.

If I do this again which song should I use: **I'm bossy** by **Kelis**, or **Don't cha** by the **Pussy cat dolls?**

I do NOT own The rights to this song – **Hips don't lie – Shakira.**

* * *

Riki was in trouble, and it was odd considering his punishment – because there wasn't any at all. Iason had just yelled at him before walking calmly to his room, and Riki could swear on Jupiter that he could hear sound from the Blondie's room. Not just any sound either – music; slum music at that.

It was a mix really, he new it well. Amoin and Spanish was it? Yea definitely Spanish only they could make those weird noises with the r's that he couldn't even dream of doing. He almost smacked his head against the door to his Blondie's room when he heard the song again, Iason must have had it on repeat, but wait what was he doing in the first place, Iason never listened to music.

He walked over to the door but not close enough for it to open and pressed his ear to the wall and blinked before pulling away and putting his other ear to the wall making sure he had heard it right. Iason was sing. And damn his voice was hotter then it normally was.

He walked over to the door when the man began to speak at the beginning of the song. The doors being the curtain to his performance.

_Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting _

Shakira, Shakira

"I never really knew that he could dance like this," as the door opened Riki had met a shocked Iason with his hips in mid sway. "He makes a man want to speak Spanish, Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa." He smirked as he walked towards Iason and laid his hands on his Master's hips making the man sway with him to the music. Iason snapping out of his stupor sang along, a small smile on his lips.

_Shakira, Shakira_

"Oh pet when you talk like that, You make a man go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body," Iason let his hands fall to the small of Riki's back, bring his pet closer as he put his lips on the mongrel's neck.

"And I'm on tonight, You know my hips don't lie," Iason trust his hips against Riki's a small groan coming from the shorter. "And I'm starting to feel it's right All the attraction, the tension Don't you see pet, this is perfection." Riki nodded as Iason started to slowly unbutton his shirt, the Blondie's hands leaving flaming paths on his body.

"Hey _Master_, I can see your body moving, And it's driving me crazy," Riki accented the last part with a thrust of his hips before he kept sing, "And I didn't have the slightest idea Until I saw you dancing," Riki snorted and wrapped his arms around Iason's neck pulling his Blondie closer as he moved closer to him.

"And when you walk up on the dance floor, Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, Iason And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it So you can keep on shaking it," Riki shook his own hips to give Iason a little example of how he could dance for his pet, Iason's lips twitching into a smile at his pet's antics.

"I never really knew that you could dance like this it makes a man want to speak Spanish, Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa," Riki whispered breathily in Iason's ear the language that was completely foreign on Riki's lips sending lightening through Iason's body as his pet ran his hands through his blonde hair.

_Shakira, Shakira_

"Oh _pet_ when you talk like that You make a _man_ go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body," Iason thrust against his pet again before he finally began to pull him over to their bed.

"And I'm on tonight," the Blondie's sing was interrupted because of the deep kisses he was exchanging with his pet, "You know my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel you boy Come on let's go, real slow Don't you see baby asi es perfecto,"

"Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie," Riki's hands found the opening to Iason's clothes and slid his hands into them, pushing the stretch material off of his Blondie's shoulders. "And I'm starting to feel it's right," Iason's breath hitched as Riki attached himself to his Master's neck. "All the attraction, the tension Don't you see baby, this is perfection" He moaned the last part, his hands coming to rest on Riki's ass as the man lay against him sluggishly, sucking on his neck.

_Shakira, Shakira  
_  
_Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man_

Iason writhed under his pets attack as he started to unbutton Riki's pants. Pulling Riki to his lips once they were both naked.

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
_

Riki moved down so he was seated against his Blondie's thighs before he leaned onto the man and thrust forward.

_My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now_

Iason moaned and grabbed Riki by his ass pulling his pet against him, harder, faster anything. As long as there was that delicious friction. Riki pulled one of Iason's hands to his mouth, and catching and keeping Iason's gaze he sucked the man's fingers into his mouth. Iason groaning as he lulled his head back.

_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so  
you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain _

Iason trying to gain some of his bearings took his fingers out of Riki's mouth and when Riki went to move he keep him in place. Sliding one finger into his pet's entrance as he leaned forward, his breath hitting Riki's ear.

"Baila en la calle de noche, Baila en la calle de dia_"  
_

Riki moaned, not only because of the finger up his ass but also because of how his Master sounded speaking Spanish, maybe he should learn the language if it made Iason sound like that.

_Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de dia _

Iason added a second finger, his other hand bussing itself as it tweaked one of Riki's nipples, the man burying his face in Iason's neck as he shuddered at the dual assault, Iason adding a third finger as he thrust them into Riki, his pet moaning all the while._  
_  
"I never really knew that you could dance like this, it makes a man want to speak Spanish," Riki breathed in Iason's ear enjoying the shudder that ran through him. "Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa"

_Shakira, Shakira _

Iason pulled the fingers out and Riki groaned before grinning, as he was pulled farther up the blonde's body. He placed his hands on Iason's chest before slowly lowering himself onto Iason, his teeth digging into his lip as he held his own pace even though Iason was pushing him down slightly from where his hands rested on his waist.

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

It only took a few seconds before Riki lifted off of Iason only to slam back down, Iason's hands falling to grab the bed, as Riki moaned loudly, his prostate hit.

_  
Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you  
move like you come from Colombia _

Riki laid on Iason one hand resting on the bed for leverage and one entwining itself in Iason's hair. His thrusts were hard and fast, Iason barely able to keep up._  
_

"Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi," Iason whispered in his pet's ear joining the song once again.

_say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi _

"I may not know what you're saying," Riki gasped, "But if you talk in Spanish one more time I'm going to fucking cum." Iason only smiled as he pushed Riki off him and to the bed so he could take control of the pace. One hand was bracing him as the other moved to wrap around Riki's hard erection. The mongrel practically howling as he was fucked into the mattress and Iason pumped him.

"Fuck…Iason."

Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy, the rest of the song was lost to the two as Iason sped up, Riki pushing off the bed to meet him thrust for thrust, the bed rocking slightly. Riki practically leaving claw marks on Iason's back as he gripped at him for some grounding.

"So wonderfully enticing, and all mine," Iason groaned as he felt Riki tense, the dark haired man arching off the bed as his eyes closed tightly, his breath barely escaping him.

"Fuck…Iason!" Riki screamed as he came, his breathing heavy as he enjoyed Iason pushing into him a few more times before the man above him came, his lips finding Riki's as he fell against the bed. Riki hummed._I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto_

"Fucking Jupiter we should do that more often," at Iason's raised eyebrow he grinned smugly, "You're sexy as hell when you dance, and speak a different language. But besides that, what we just did was fucking hot. Hey I didn't even get punished!" Riki exclaimed remembering why the Blondie had retired to his room in the first place.

_Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my  
hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection_

"Was that why you entered my chambers then pet? You were looking for your punishment?" Iason asked seriously, amusement lighting his eyes as he saw Riki tense.

"Hell no…Uh, no Master Iason. I just heard you and couldn't resist." Well at least he was being honest. Iason's deep chuckle filled the room and Riki smiled, maybe being honest wasn't so bad, because apparently that was the right answer.

_No fighting  
No fighting_

_

* * *

I couldn't resist. I was reading old reviews, and was very bored so I wrote this, not as good as the last but I'm tired now. I've been up for at least 24hrs. Well I hope you like it REVIEW!! I need to know what **song's next.**

* * *

_


End file.
